


Reno's Day Off

by shinra_archives



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinra_archives/pseuds/shinra_archives
Summary: Rude is out on a mission and Reno waits at home while thinking about him.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 20





	Reno's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on October 27th, 2005.
> 
> This is not my work. The original author is Elfen on Livejournal(.)com. This account's purpose is to archive and preserve the original author's work on AO3 in its entirety. This account does not take any credit or ownership of the original work. Please contact if you are the original author and would like this work removed from AO3.

Reno flopped back against the pillows and put his cigarette to his lips, inhaling deep and long. He loved days off, rare though they currently were. He loved being able to lounge around naked in bed, smoking cigarettes and being lazy. The only thing that would make this day perfect would be several bouts of sex with his lover. Unfortunately, Rude had been unexpectedly summoned to work by Rufus, their boss.

He sighed dejectedly. Dammit, he’d really been looking forward to Rude fucking his brains out for a few hours this morning. Then a little food, some more sex, a shower, sex in the shower, another snack, still more sex, and finally a night out on the town at his favorite club with Rude beside him. The normally reserved man didn’t like to go clubbing, but Reno had to admit Rude was a damn good dancer when he let himself relax and usually Reno could get him to do just that once in a while.

Rude was also damn good in bed and that skill had nothing to do with Reno, although he like to think he brought out the best of his partner’s libido. He loved having sex with Rude, loved the way the man touched him and kissed him, loved his big, thick cock and how he would use it to fuck Reno hard and deep. Reno bit his lip and groaned as his thoughts strayed to the feel of Rude filling him. His cock swelled and he reached down to wrap a hand around it while he leaned over and put out his cigarette.

Jerking off wasn’t exactly what Reno had been hoping for today, but at the moment it was certainly better than nothing. Especially when he’d so completely distracted himself with thoughts of his lover. His hand moved slowly up and down his hard length; he was in no hurry to end things too soon. Closing his eyes, he brought to mind the image of Rude going down on him and hissed out a breath in remembered pleasure. Giving head was something else Rude was naturally talented at, and Reno was more than happy to be the beneficiary of that talent as much as possible.

He thought about how Rude would take his cock into his mouth, grazing his teeth along the underside before he even started to suck. How Rude would slide his tongue over the head before teasing the slit. How Rude would then deep-throat Reno’s cock with ease, increasing the pressure until Reno would lose control and fuck his mouth. Reno always came soon after that and Rude always drank his come down, never spilling a drop.

Reno moaned as he reached completion within his memories, his hand speeding up along his achingly hard cock. He opened his eyes and watched as he brought himself to climax, as his come spurted across his belly and dribbled across his hand. He kept stroking himself until there was nothing left and his cock started to soften. With a satisfied sigh, he raised his hand to his lips with the intent of licking away the traces of come. Another hand suddenly captured his wrist, keeping his own out of reach of his tongue. Startled, Reno glanced up to find Rude standing beside the bed, a recognizable heat in his eyes.

“Let me,” Rude said as he sat down beside Reno on the bed and began to suckle each of Reno’s come covered fingers.

Reno couldn’t help the low groan that escaped his lips and, as his cock began to twitch back to life, it occurred to him that today might end up being perfect after all.


End file.
